Dawn the Maid
by Applause2014
Summary: What is Dawn had been born as Dawn of Arc, the famous warrior who saved France from the English? What if Alejandro was the king that needed Dawn to save his throne from his archival Scott? Rated T for cursing, violence and blood.
1. Prologue

It was madhouse for Alejandro. His world was falling apart. At age of 24, he thought hat he would rule the throne of France but it seemed as if God was making his life a nightmare. He was the Dauphin of France but he had no throne.

In 1415, Alejandro became Dauphin after his four older brothers died under mysterious causes. He saw his father being declared unfit to rule because of his bouts of insanity. Instead of power being transferred to him, his uncles (Duke Louis of Orleans and John the Fearless) argued over the reign of France and Alejandro. He learned of the horrific news that his uncle Louis had been murdered by the Duke of Burgundy.

To try to restore order, Alejandro issued a treaty in 1419 that would make peace with Burgundy. His uncle, John the Fearless, was assassinated at the meeting to work the treaty. Philip the Good, duke of Burgundy, blamed Alejandro for the murder and entered into a alliance with English. Soon, the English had conquered large parts of France.

Even Alejandro's own mother betrayed him. She signed a treaty that gave the succession rights to Henry V and his heirs instead of him. This started rumors that Alejandro was illegitimate and could not have the throne. Henry V and Alejandro's father died within two months apart from each other. Henry V's infant son, Henry VI, was monarch of two kingdoms and Alejandro was without a throne.

By 1429, all of northern and parts of southern France were under British control. The English and Burgundians controlled Paris, Rouen and Reims. This was important for neither person who claimed the French throne had been crowned. The English saw that if they could take Orleans than Henry VI could be crowned King of France. Orleans was one of the last strong French strongholds and if the English could take it than the rest of the French heartland would be theirs.

When Alejandro heard that the English were insulting Orleans, he was devastated. For if the English took it, not only will France be lost and his kingdom becoming a part of England, but he would lose everything he had earned.

However, not all hope was lost for Alejandro. Years earlier, someone made a prediction that went like this:

_**France will be ruined by a woman and saved by a maiden.**_

Alejandro knew that the woman who ruined France was his own mother. Yet he wanted to know when the maiden would come to save him. He constantly prayed that the maiden would come before all was lost for him. Unknown to him, his prayers had already been answered.

January 6, 1412 was a date that answered everyone's prayers.


	2. Hearing God's Voices

Dawn of Arc was born to Jacques and Isabelle de Arc of Domremy, France. Dawn had 3 brothers and one sister. When she was a child, she would help her father in his sheep fields and help would help with her mother's sewing. When Dawn had free time, she would go to a tree in the center of Domremy, that was known as the Fairies Tree, and hang out with her friends. Dawn also done fake confessions at her church, for she was a very religious child. The priest who done her confessions would often pretend to scold her so that it looked like she had sinned. Most of Dawn's early life was normal by helping her parents, hanging out with friends and doing fake confessions. However by the summer of 1425, Dawn abandoned everything that she normally done for something far much more important.

One day, Dawn was walking in her father's garden. She had fasted the day before and decided that she needed some alone time. As she was walking, she heard a voice that cried out to her:

_" Go to France! Go to France! Go to France!"_

" Who are you?" Dawn asked the sky.

A bright light shined and Dawn covered her eyes with her arm. When she finally lifted her arms up, she saw St. Michael, the archangel surrounded by Saints Catherine and Margaret. Dawn trembled in fear before finally asking the saints:

"What do you all want from me?"

_" Daughter of God, you have a special mission. You must save Orleans from the British and crown the Dauphin Alejandro as King of France."_

" Why me? Why must I save the Dauphin?"

_" You must save Orleans. There is a governor of this region by the name of Justin de Bauricourt. Go to him and tell your case. Once when you do, go to the Dauphin at Chiron. Once when that happens, you will go to Orleans and defeat the British. After they are defeated, you must take the Dauphin to Reims and crown him there."_

" Yet, how am I to do this by myself?"

_" Don't worry. Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret will help you through your journey."_

The three saints disappeared and Dawn was left thinking about it. If she was to save France than she would be the maiden that would crown the Dauphin. After the first vision, the saints came back to Dawn two more time and talk to her more about her mission. Finally, after the third visit from the saints, Dawn decided that she would go to the governor and ask for his help.

So she went to a cousin's house and asked him to let her stay with him for a few days and the cousin agrees. After eight days, Dawn said to her cousin:

" Take me to Governor Bauricourt. I must see him at once for I have a urgent message to tell him."

Her cousin at first doesn't want to but he gave in. Dawn dressed in her best peasant dress and they went to the Governor's house. After a journey that lasted for two to three days, they arrived at the castle of Justin de Bauricourt. Dawn patiently waited to be allowed into the castle. Once when she was allowed to enter the castle, she had to wait until Justin decided to meet her. When Justin entered, Dawn before him.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Justin asked.

" I am Dawn, the Maid. I have been sent by the King of Heaven to help France."

" Are you sure? I mean who is your Lord?"

" He is _the_ King of Heaven!"

" Why have you been sent by the King of Heaven?"

" To save Orleans from the English and to crown the Dauphin Alejandro as King of France."

" And who told you this?"

" I had a vision to where Saint Michael, Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret came to me and told me that I was to save France and the Dauphin."

" Wait, let me get this straight. Some saints told you of this vision and you came and told me?"

" That's right."

" I don't been to be mean but you seem to be wasting my time and so I must be going out to my hunting area. Just to go back to the peasants."

Dawn was sad when she walked back to Domremy. She wondered why Justin refused to listen to her and to her vision. She decided that she would not give up but come back to Justin, at some point, and to try to convince him once more.

When Dawn got back to Domremy, she received shocking news. While she was gone, her father decided that Dawn must married and so he found her a suitor. Dawn on the other hand had made a vow to the saints that she would never get married and always be a virgin. She told her parents that she had no intention of marrying and they understood her wishes. However, her hopeful husband was furious when he found out that Dawn made a vow not to marry a person and so he took Dawn to court over this. He believed that the court would make Dawn married him but he was shocked when the court ruled in Dawn's favor.

That was not the only thing that troubled Dawn. During the next four years, she kept on making more visits to Justin but he still ignored her pleas and cries. Her voices became more urgent to her until one day, they told her:

_" You must go to Orleans now. For if you don't save Orleans, the rest of France will fall to the English and the Dauphin will be captured." _

Dawn decided to go back to Justin for one last attempt and try to convince. He ignored her until she said:

" Do you remember the old prophecy that France would be ruined by a woman but saved by a maiden."

This made Justin wondering. For years, people has been praying that a maiden would come and save France and could Dawn be the maiden that so many people have been praying for?

" Yes, I remember that prophecy. But are you sure that you are the one?"

" I was born for this!"

" So when do you want to be with the Dauphin?"

" Before mid-Lent, I must be with the Dauphin, even if I have to wear my legs down to my knees!"

" You are a female of only... ummm..."

" 19. That is my age."

" Thank You. Why would you want to fight men to save France?"

" Even if I had a hundred fathers and mothers and were a king's daughter, I would still do it!"

" So are you not afraid?"

" I fear nothing for God _is_ with me."

Justin was finally convinced that Dawn was the maiden who would save France. He saw that she would be the person that would save France and restore French order.

" So when do you want to leave Dawn?"

" Today rather than tomorrow and tomorrow rather than later."

Justin was now convinced that Dawn was the maiden and so he agreed to provide her transportation to Chiron to meet with the Dauphin Alejandro. He hired two guards, Duncan de Poulengy and Tyler de Metz, to protect Dawn during the 350 mile journey to Chrion.

Dawn and the body guards left from Domremy on February 23, 1429. While on the journey, they faced harsh winter conditions and a snowstorm but they carried on. Tyler asked one day:

" Do you really do what your voices tell you to do?"

Dawn replied to Tyler's question in a simple answer:

" Have no fear. I do what I am commanded to do."

* * *

**And there you have it!** **Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger but I felt like it. I was inspired to do a TDI version of the life of Joan of Arc after I found some old manuscripts I had written on her. I was reading a story over Dawn and the rest started to kick in. I hope you like this and I hope to have this story completed much earlier than the other ones I am working on at the moment. **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	3. Meeting the Dauphin

After 11 days of traveling, Dawn and the two soldiers arrived at Chiron on Lent Sunday (March 6, 1429). As they were riding to the palace, Dawn sighed.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Duncan asked.

"It's Lent Sunday and if I was back home in Domremy, we would be getting ready for mass."

"Don't worry Dawn. You have been sent by God to do your mission, to crown the Dauphin Alejandro as King of France."

Meanwhile, Alejandro was getting ready for Dawn. A messenger had told the Dauphin that a solider was coming to see him and claimed to be the maid of Heaven. Alejandro decided to fool Dawn by dressing up as a servant while the servant dressed as Alejandro. Dawn arrived and was submitted into the throne room. She walked up to Alejandro and said:

"Gentle Dauphin, my name is Dawn, the King of Heaven has sent me to bring you and your kingdom help."

"Dawn, I am not the Dauphin." Alejandro said as he pointed to the man on the throne.

"By God gentle prince, there is no other one! You are the real dauphin!"

"I am the real Dauphin, Dawn. I heard that you are the so called maiden that will save France but how do I know that if you are the maiden?"

"If you will grant me a audience, I will tell you."

Alejandro took Dawn into a private audience room. Once when the doors were closed, Dawn said to him:

"I know about the truth behind your birth. You are the real son to the late deceased King of France and you have been denied your throne."

"How do you know that? I have never told anyone that, not even my wife knows."

"I know from Saint Catherine for she told me. Also, Saint Margaret told me that you have been praying for the maiden to come for a long time."

Dawn and Alejandro spent about 30 minutes talking before they both came out.

"Dawn has me convinced that she is the awaited maiden." he announced to his subjects at his castle. "However, I am sending her to Poitiers to be examined and to be questioned to see if she has been sent by God to save France."

Alejandro sent a personal group of men to take Dawn to Poitiers. Once there, she would be questioned by priests before going to mums to be checked if she was a virgin. Dawn arrived at Poitiers a few days later and the questioning began.

"Why would God need soldiers?" one of the priests asked Dawn.

"In the name of God! The soldiers will fight and God will give the victory!" replied Dawn.

"What signs did God give you to prove that Alejandro was in need?"

"In the name of God! I have not come to Poitiers to give signs but take me to Orleans and I shall show you signs for which I have been sent!"

"What language were the voices in?" another priest asked.

"They speak better French than you!"

The priests broke out laughing, for that priest was from the southern part of France and had a different French accent than the other priests. Another priest asked:

"Do you believe in the King of Heaven?"

"Indeed, yes, better than you do!"

The priests were convinced that Dawn was sent by God but she had to pass another test. Nuns came and looked at her body and found it to be pure and so she was confirmed to be the maiden that would save France. When she arrived back at Chiron, she told Alejandro:

"How long must I wait unitl I can go to Orleans?"

"I promise that within a day or so, you can leave for Orleans. Now, I have some gifts for you."

Dawn followed Alejandro into a room. There were some gifts waiting for her.

"The first gift is a new suit of armor to protect the maiden in battle."

Dawn looked at the new shiny armor made just for her. She saw her polished reflection within the armor and was impressed.

"The next gift is a brand new sword and I-"

"That was kind of you, Dauphin but I already have a sword." Dawn said as she held out a sword.

"Where did you get at one at?"

"I was on the way back from Poitiers when Saint Michael came to me. He told me to go to the chapel of Saint Catherine at Fierbious and that there would be a sword behind the alter. I had to get back to you quickly and so I sent someone to go get it for me. The monks were confused but when they looked behind the alter, there was a sword with five crosses in it and I knew that was the sword that the saints wanted me to have."

" Ok, so I will give you a scabbard to protect it and may you use the sword to lead men-"

"No Dauphin. I would rather die than to murder someone. Saint Catherine told me that I must have a banner that has my personal motto of _Jhesus Maria _on it."

"Give me a few days and I will have your standard ready."

Dawn had to wait a few days but eventually Alejandro did call for her once more. When she came he said:

"I paid a man named Trent Poulrior 25 live tournois to make you a standard. No only did he make you a standard but he also made you a banner and pennon."

Dawn was handed her banner and it was just like the way that the saints said it would look like.

Her standard was huge. It was made from white silk and had Dawn's motto _Jhesus Maria _in gothic gold lettering. Next to the motto was Christ in the Last Judgement surrounded by the angels, Saint Michael (holding a sword) and Saint Gabriel (holding a lily). The rest of the front was covered in gold fleurs de lys. The back of the massive standard showed a dove holding a river that said: _De par le Roy du Ciel _ (The King of Heaven commands us). The dove was within a shield topped off with a crown that was supported by two angels. Other than that, it basically looked like the front.

The pennon showed the Annunciation while the banner showed the Crucification of the King of Heaven. Both of these were simpler and just had _Jhesus Maria _on it.

"They are beautiful Alejandro, I feel ready to face the English at Orleans."

"Hold on Dawn, there is one more present I have for you. Will you be kindly as to follow me."

Both of them walked outside where they saw soldiers standing guard. Alejandro looked at the soldiers and started to speak.

"My fellow soldiers, you all have supported me for so long and I thank you for that. Now, that the time has come to defeat the English and crown me King, you all must do one thing. I want you all to pledge your support to Dawn of Arc. She is the long awaited maiden that will save France and she must go to Orleans to defeat the English. Will you all put your support for her. That means obeying her orders and doing what she says. I have faith in her but I need to prove that you all will support her as she goes on the long journey to crown me King of France-"

Alejandro was sounded out as his soldiers cheered for him and for Dawn. They cried out:

"The maiden! The maiden! The maiden!"

Alejandro looked at Dawn and winked, for it was time to prove that she can save France.

The next morning, the soldiers were ready to go when Dawn came galloping on her horse. She held her banner in one hand while riding her horse. She galloped to the front of the soldiers and said,

"In the name of God, we march to Orleans!"

The soldiers rejoiced as Dawn led the march toward Orleans. After a few days, they arrived near Orleans on April 29,1429. As they were marching closer and closer toward joining the French army, little did Dawn know but this was going to be the longest time in her life and it would start with a insult.

* * *

**There is the end of another chapter! So story for so long of a wait but I had a bit of a time trying to figure out the story line but now I have it! Well, today marks the beginning of a three day period that I will not be on for I am going camping. I figured that by going camping, I can rest and get some much needed writing done.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! **


	4. The Attack on Orleans

When Dawn and her soldiers arrived, the people came out and help torches to see the Maid of Heaven that would set them free from the English. However, as she led the soldiers through the streets, someone's torch came to close to her Pennon and caught it on fire. The people watched in wonder when they saw Dawn quickly put out the flames by using the hoofs of her horse to put out the fire.

The next morning, Dawn rode up to the French camp and demanded to know were the leader was. Soon enough, she rode to Topher d'Orleans, the acting head of the Orleans family. Dawn told Topher,

"Greetings. I am Dawn of Arc. I have come from the Dauphin Alejandro to help you all defeat the English and to crown the Dauphin, King of France."

"You are to help me? Listen, I have managed to held off without any help and so why don't you-"

"Listen, I have been sent by God to help you. For three saints have been guiding me on my journey and theit voices have told me that this is the last part of my journey, to help you before the Dauphin is crowned King."

"You are just hear for the glory. You are not to help me at all and that is final!" Topher yelled at Dawn. Unknown to Topher, that was the last straw for Dawn. She decided to teach him not to mess with the Dauphin. She yelled at him:

"Bastard! Bastard! In God's name! I command you that as soon as you learn of Falstaff's arrival that you will inform me. For if he passes by without my knowledge, I promise you that I shall have your head cut off!"

"Dawn, don't you think that you are taking this a bit too far?" Duncan replied.

Dawn just ignored him as she kept on telling Topher off:

"In God's name! The counsel of our Lord is wiser and safer than yours. You have thought to deceive me but it is you who are deceived. I bring you better help than has ever come to any general or town, for the help I bring comes from the King of Heaven!"

With that Dawn rode off and went to the main camp. The soldiers were amazed to have Dawn with them. Their confidence grew and they felt positive that the English would finally be defeated. Dawn rode to the bridge that separated the French from the English. On one side, was Dawn and the French soldiers and on the other side was the English lead by Max Glasdale (or better known as Classidas).

"Classidas! Classidas! Surrender Orleans back to the French before the King of Heaven condemns you." Dawn yelled to the other side.

"And why don't YOU just go back to the farmers and stay there!" Max replied.

Furious, Dawn rode back to camp and stayed there for the rest of the day. Topher decided to exclude Dawn from the war councils and failed to inform her when small scrummages accrued. However, that did not stop Dawn joining the councils and attacking the English with her holding her standard high up as a sign of encouragement for the French soldiers.

Despite Topher's orders, Dawn led two attacks that captured the fortresses of Saint Loup and Saint Jean le Blanc. While the attacks were going on, Dawn stood in the middle, hearing the swords and footprints of armor sound like open thunder. Total madness occurred and it felt like a blazing fire. However, in the center of everything, Dawn lead charge after charge with her standard flying with the wind. This encouraged everyone to fight harder and more bolder than ever before.

"Be not afraid! The English will have no more power over you." Dawn yelled as the French soldiers fought in the name of God and of the Dauphin Alejandro.

Everything went fine for Dawn until the evening of May 6. Dawn was praying near her standard, she heard a alarming notice and rose up to find one of the generals riding toward her. She stopped her praying and went to meet the general.

"Good evening general, what is important enough to disturb my evening praying?"

"I am sorry Dawn but I just left a council of war that Topher just held."

"Urg! That man never informs me of anything-"

"Topher has decided not attack the city tomorrow. Instead he wants to wait and-"

"Go back to _that_ council and tell them this! You have been to your council and I have been to mine. Now, believe me when I say that the Counsel of God will be accomplished and succeed and that yours _will_ fail!"

"Alright, I will go back and tell them the message."

As noon as Dawn left, she sighed as she went and sat next to her banner. She saw Father Basqueral walking her way and she sighed as he came up and stood next to her.

"My child what is wrong?"

"Oh Cody! Topher does not want to attack but the voices from the saints told me that if I attack tomorrow than Orleans will fall to us!"

"That seems to be hopeful. Have you received a sign that will make sure that you will win?"

"Saint Margaret told me that tomorrow, an arrow will land just above my right breast."

"Well I suggest prayer and a night of solitude with God. I will do the same. Good night Dawn."

"Goodnight Father, see you tomorrow."

After Cody left, Dawn sat a while until the same general came back and told her.

"You did it! You overruled Topher! We attack tomorrow!"

"My friend, I suggest that we prepare for the biggest battle in our lives. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

After everyone was asleep, Dawn took her standard and went out into the woods surrounding the city. She spent all night, praying to the King of Heaven and her saints that the English would be defeated and the Dauphin Alejandro would finally be crowned King of France. As she was leaving, a voice was heard and told her,

_"Daughter of God, the French will win tomorrow. However, Topher will do actions opposite that of what you will do. Overrule him and do what we have told you to do. For this will help you win for France."_

The next morning, Dawn was having her amour put on when she heard the cries of soldiers marching toward the city. She looked at her page and told him,

"Ah, you bloody boy, you did not tell me that the blood of France was fixing to be shed!"

She quickly grabbed her standard and leaped her horse and galloped toward the front line. However, she was greeted by a general that told her the shocking news,

"Topher has ordered the city gates locked so that way there wouldn't be another battle."

"Listen to me! God told me last night that today was the day that we would win. _I_ order that the mayor to unlock the gates and if he doesn't than his damn head will be on the end of a sword, not mine!"

As the general galloped off, Dawn gathered as much soldiers as she could and with the help of only a captain, lead the charged and captured the fortress of Saint Augustins.

"Ha! Never did I see French blood flow but my hair did not stand on end!" she cried out as she leaped into the fortress.

However, in the middle of the fight and with men dying all around her, an arrow was shot and it hit Dawn just above her right breast. She screamed in pain as she was taken away from the battlefield to treat her wound. Someone offered a charm to heal the wound but Dawn kindly replied,

"No friend, I cannot. I would rather die than do a thing which I know to be a sin."

Dawn spent the afternoon healing her wound. She was resting when she was informed that Topher had wanted to wait for more soldiers.

"Does he not realize that we are going to win? I will finish this battle once and for all!"

Dawn leaped on to her horse and grabbed her standard and rode back to the battle. The French soldiers saw Dawn charging and they followed her. So much courage was in the air that when they reached the fort, they joined Dawn as she leaped over the fort and cried out:

"Classidas! Classidas! Yield, yield to the King of Heaven! You called me harlot, but I have great pity on your soul and for the souls of your men."

The English were horrified as Dawn leaped into the fort. They fought with all heart and passion but when the English heard the footsteps of the French, it sounded like roaring thunder and they decided to retreat. Max lead soldiers onto the bridge that separated Orleans from the French countryside. However the French had destroyed the end of the bridge and the other end was on fire. Max told his soldiers to stay calm but everyone was in a disordered state.

However, on the other side of the river, Dawn and the French soldiers were watching the confusion. Suddenly, a cry came out and they watched in horror as the bridge collapsed into the river.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but I was two weeks behind. With that, Dawn has defeated the English at Orleans. Do you want to know what happens with Max next? You will wait and find out the next chapter.**

**On a side note, I watching the episode in Sweden (in World Tour) and when they sung the song "Gwen's Face" and I noticed their outfits. Can someone tell you what those outfits are a reference for? I think that look like ABBA outfits for they are in Sweden and ABBA was from Sweden. Am I right or is that someone else's outfits?**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	5. Long Live the King!

**This chapter to dedicated to Robin Williams. The world will never be the same without him. He made my childhood so happy and I feel alone without him.**

* * *

Dawn and her soliders watched in horror as Max and hundreds of soldiers drowned in the river. After the noises stopped, Dawn went out and found Max's body and she wept for his soul.

"Alas Classidas! Alas your soul!"

Dawn than rode back to camp. She sat down for the first time all day and a servant gave her some wine and 5 pieces of bread. She dipped the wine into the bread and that was all she ate until the next morning.

A few days later, Alejandro arrived after receiving news of the French victory. He was worried when he heard that Dawn was injured but was amazed when he learned that she led them to victory.

"Dawn, what you have done, has saved me and my crown."

"Noble Dauphin, please go to Reims as soon as possible to receive your worthy crown." Dawn replied to Alejandro.

"First, we must see what the council thinks." Alejandro said as he took Dawn to his tent for a meeting.

When Dawn walked in, she saw the war council from the previous battle was there, expect for Topher.

"Where is the Duke of Orleans?"

"He has went to see his family, he will come back at some point."

After Alejandro took a seat and some arguments were made, Alejandro said to the men,

"Gentlemen, please. Can we hear Dawn's opinion in what to do next?"

Dawn rose up and faced the Dauphin and the war council and took a breath before starting,

"As you may know, we have just won a important victory for France. However, since you all can't decide what to do next, allow me to purpose my own terms. First, the English may expect us to attack Paris or Normandy next. However, my voices told me to take the Dauphin Alejandro to Reims which is twice as far from Paris and deep in English territory. However, that is where all the French kings had been crowned at. Next, I ask that I be given co-command of the army with Duke Shawn II of Alencon. Finally, I ask that we spent the next two weeks trying to capture the bridges along the Loire so that way a advance on Reims can be made as quickly as possible."

"I agree with Dawn."

"Good! Now can you write a letter for me? I do not know how to read nor write."

One of the men grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled what Dawn told him, which went like,

_Prince of Burgundy, I pray for you. I beg and humbly supplication that you make no more war with the holy kingdom of France. Withdraw your people swiftly from certain places and fortresses now that I have deleted your English allies at Orleans. Withdraw from this holy kingdom and on behalf of the gentle Dauphin of France, I say he is ready to end the fight with you. Once and for all."_

The man gave Dawn the pen and her hand shook as she signed,

_-Dawn_

The war council agreed to follow Dawn's requests and spent the next two weeks following the English and capturing all of the bridges on the Loire. However, it was not until the beginning of June that the army finally left Orleans for Alejandro sometimes was slow to make decisions... which irritated Dawn.

However, to make it up, Alejandro allowed the towns of Jargeau, Meung-sur-Loire and Beaugency to be captured within a five day period. Dawn lead all battles. Shawn was impressed with his co-commander and even Topher now admitted that he was impressed and became one of her main supporters. Shawn thanked her for saving her life after she warned him to duck a cannonball (although one struck her helmet but no serious damage was done to her).

The French than captured Gien-sur-Loire and stayed there until June 29th. Four days later, Dawn accepted the conditional surrender of the town of Auxerre. All other French cities in the region soon turned their backs on the English and welcomed Dawn as the Maid of Heaven. However, a small crisis was affecting Dawn's army.

The soldiers were starving and there was no food. However, a local scout spotted a patch of beans in the near by town of Troyes. Sure enough, the scout was right and there was enough beans at Troyes to fed the whole army. Topher, Shawn, Alejandro and Dawn listened when a peasant told them the story on how the beans were grown.

"There was a friar named Brother Ezekiel that once was here. He preached about the end of the world and so he convinced the town to plant the beans. Unknown to him, they are always a early crop to harvest and you all arrived here as soon as the beans were in full ripe."

"So his loss, is our gain? Right Dawn?"

"Act and God will act." was all that she said of the subject.

The army finally arrived at Reims the next morning and the city planned to crown Alejandro the next day, for they did not want to feed a entire army for a whole week. However, while Dawn and Alejandro were riding through the city, someone was trying to steal the scared oil that not belong to the cathedral but dated back to the time of King Clovis. The thief failed and fled.

At nine o'clock on the morning of July 17, 1429; Alejandro arrived at the Reims Cathedral. After Alejandro entered the cathedral, Dawn followed behind, with her standard unfurled. As a surprise, Dawn saw her brothers there! Alejandro sent for them to represent the Arc family and while Dawn was walking behind the Dauphin, one of her brothers told her,

"You do not know how happy father is. This is truly the greatest day in not only his and your lives but in ours."

When everyone arrived, Alejandro was received the belt and spurs of chivalry. He swore to defend the Gospels, the Church, to banish witches and heretics, preserve his people and to govern with justice and mercy.

"This I say and swear by oath." he declared.

Alejandro than had a blue mantle with gold lilies draped over his shoulders. He was than gave the scepter and rod of justice. The Archbishop than took some oil and made a cross on Alejandro's head.

"I consecrate you, with this holy oil, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost."

The Archbishop than the crown on his head and Alejandro rose up as Alejandro, King of France. He was lead to a throne and when he sat down, the people cried out,

"Long live the King!"

The bells started to ring and the people outside started to rejoice.

It was at that moment that Dawn fell onto her knees, while having one hand on her heart and the other one on her standard. She looked up to Alejandro and said, while sobbing with joy,

"Fair King, now is God's will done and you have received your holy anointing, showing that you are the true king and lord over the land of France."

* * *

**Done! I decided to update this on the night before I start my Sophomore year of High School! I feel so much better and that marks the 1/2 point of this story, officially. I am so happy where this is going and a huge THANK YOU to all of my readers that have supported me! Thank You all so much!**

**Until next time! Please, read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


End file.
